1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to testing of a wireless transceiver of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern integrated circuit dies may include embedded wireless receivers, transmitters, and/or transceivers. Conventionally, the testing of embedded wireless modules (meaning: receivers, transmitters, and/or transceivers) is done after packaging of the integrated circuit die. However, the manufacturer of the integrated circuit may want to know if there are any defective circuits earlier in the manufacturing process. For instance, the manufacturer may be able to fix some defects to increase the yield of the manufacturing process, or may discard the defective dies before they are packaged, reducing the cost of the manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need for testing of wireless modules before the packaging of the integrated circuit including the wireless module.